Opened Eyes
by Stormysky21
Summary: Light gets his memories back and asks L for a favor. When L refuses, he decides that he should make sure to look after Light.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=I am going to try to have this fic have longer chapters and it is an angst like I usually write. If you don't want to read it, don't read it……if you do, great!

Chapter 1

Light P.O.V

Nothing ever happens to being too truthfull. I looked up at rainy sky, wishing that it would just swallow me up. " Are you ok, Light-kun? You didn't eat anything at all today."

That would be L. My closest friend…..and the one person that has no clue yet that I got my memories back. I looked down sadly. " Shoot me……NOW!!!!" I told him. " You have your police gun. Just aim and fire." I told him. Tears were falling from my eyes as I said it.

He was quite. And then, he said something. " I can't do that to you when I care so much for you, Light-kun" he told me. More tears fell from my eyes.

L P.O.V

" What happened?" I asked him. I only knew that he didn't remember the short time that Kira started killing people, making me start to wounder if…….." I am Kira! I got my memories! You need to shoot me! Just kill me." He was sobbing uncontrollably now.

I pulled him into my arms and wrapped him into a warm embrace. He really hated himself. " Let's go somewhere quite" I told him. He nodded, still crying.

L P.O.V

We entered the hotel room. " I wouldn't kill you" I told him. " Why?" he asked. " I just told you that I cared for you, Light-kun. That is why. I could not live in a world without you. That would hurt. I wouldn't know what to do." I explained.

He looked at me. " Would it help if you were under constant supervision by me?" I asked. " Although I doubt you would do anything."

He shrugged." You have a point." he told me. Then he said it. " Dad was right. The Death Note did curse me."

" Death Note? What is that?" I asked. He looked down, ashamed and hurt. " It was what I used to kill people. Write down someone's name and see their face in your head and they die. The one I have is in the forest somewhere. Please just keep it out of my sight." he sighed.

So that was what killed half of Japan. Some notebook. I looked at the depressed form of Light. He looked so defeated and broken.

" Light-kun, I am not letting you die" I told him. Silence………..and a deep depression.

L P.O.V

I was finishing with an essay in my writing class when I got the news from a teacher. Light had tried to kill himself. " Where is he?" I asked. " Nurses Office. You two can leave for today due to his accident" the teacher told me.

I ran to the office and found Light just sitting there, acting like he hadn't done anything wrong. " Thank you" I told the nurse and led Light to my car.

I had figured he would try to pull off suicide. He was blaming himself so much. " Seriously, Light-kun!" I almost yelled at him. He looked down.

I sighed. " Don't do that. I thought that you pulled it off and was worried." I told him, hugging him close.

" You really care, don't you……despite what I did." he said. I nodded my head. " You're my little Light" I smiled and gently kissed his lips.

He smiled at me. " I care about you too, L" he said. I laughed. That had to be why nothing happened on the day that Kira planned on killing me. "That was why you didn't kill me. Because of care."

He shook his head. " No. Because of Love." he said. " I love you too much to even think about you being dead."

I smiled. Love huh. That was such a beautifull word. " Light-kun, I may love you too." I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

L P.O.V

Light had been horribly injured from the suicide. It turned out he had tried to cut himself and die from blood loss. I now was in the pharmacy looking at first aid supplies that I might need if he tried to kill himself again.

A view of the forest caught my eye outside the window. Light had told me about the Death Note and how dangerous it was. I sighed. There had to be a way to get rid of it without hurting Light.

There was no possible way I was going into the forest……not after what that thing did to my true love. I bought my stuff and left.

Light P.O.V

L came back some time in the afternoon. " Where did you go?" I asked. " The pharmacy" he answered. Of course. I attempted suicide and now he acts over protective.

" Oh" I said. L smiled and set the bags that he brought in with him down. I fealt him sit down next to me. " Don't worry about it. I was just helping you." he said. I smiled back.

It was like no one could help me. It fealt like I was trapped like this…….forever. L gently kissed my lips. " I will never leave your side or let you get hurt." he told me, gently rubbing my back. I leaned into his touch.

Staying with L forever would be nice too. Small tears fell from my eyes. L held me in his arms as though I was a small child.

Gently, he began to rock me in soft soothing motion as he gently comforted me. I fealt myself slowly fall asleep.

L P.O.V

I was walking to class when I was by the forest again. That was when this monster thing came out of nowhere……a shinigami. " Who are you?" I asked. He grinned.

" The name is Ryuk. I used to be the Death God of your koi. I am here because his time seems short…….unless you do something" the shinigami told me. Light would die!

" What do I have to do?" I asked. Ryuk smiled. " Light has an amazing gift of hideing his emotions. Make sure to keep him from falling into another blood bath. I am sure that there are a lot of people who want Kira dead and Light might try to go for another suicide. You just have to keep him alive."

What did he think I was doing? Fooling around! " I will" I said, not knowing what else to say.

Light was someone that I was willing to protect for life. I would never just let him die. I scowled at Ryuk.

" You have a twisted sense of humor if you think that I would just let Light-kun die" I told him. He laughed at me. " In the end, I will still have to write your boyfriend's name in the Death Note. He has no future after what he has done." he chuckled. " He really is cursed."

That twisted bastard……..giving Light something so evil! I scowled at him and marched off to the campus. I will protect Light and make sure that he isn't as cursed as Ryuk says he is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Light P.O.V

I woke up some time in the afternoon. I have been so restless lately and haven't had much sleep. L had most likely let me sleep in on purpose. A small smile crept to my lips.

He cared so much, yet I always worried about him constantly too. Wasn't being a detective chasing after Kira……a.k.a, me……..supposedly dangerous? Wouldn't it be better if I was dead so he was safe?

" Light-kun, I see that you are awake." His voice broke me from my thoughts. " L, why do you protect me so much?" I asked him. He pulled me into a warm embrace.

" I need you, Light-kun" he told me. I fealt his soft breath on my cheek. Did he really……need me?

I held still, wanting to be in his arms for as long as possible. " L, stay with me" I said. " Yes. For as long as you live" he told me.


End file.
